defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Jazzle Managear
Jazzle Managear A Mage and a Brother Jazzle Managear was the son of the Gnomish Magus, Yazzle Sparkstave and the Gnomish Mekkgineer Matilda Bladewrench. He was one of a very large family, the oldest of the siblings. His two brothers, Tazzle and Hazzle Bladegear, were the youngest of the brothers, and Cazzle Shadowgear was one of the closest to Jazzle, and they became close friends over the years. Jazzle's two brothers, Tazzle and Hazzle, his sister, Sazzle and his father, Yazzle were all killed in the 4th wave of Troggs in The Battle of Hightech Blockade. This had great emotional damage on Jazzle. Jazzle began his training as a Mage at the age of 11, which was still very young for a Gnome. His father departed Jazzle to Dalaran, the Wizarding academy, at the very moment Jazzle began to show magical potential. Seperated from his family, Jazzle's personality and attitude became more and more cold and sharp, which almost mirrored his natural talent for Frost Spells. Here in Dalaran, Jazzle studied Arcane, Arcanic Physics, Defencive Arts, Frost, Theology, Geology, Archeology, Engineering, Meteorology and Gnomish and Common Literature. Back to Gnomeregan Jazzle was called back to Gnomeregan at the age of 54 (about 25 in Human years). In Gnomeregan, Jazzle was one of the multiple technicians, including Mekkgineer Thermaplug, Cazzle Managear, and Jerome Skyscrew who helped to create and program the Radiation Bomb, which was a flawed and dangerous solution to the Trogg threat. After the radiation spread throughout the City, Jazzle and his brother, Cazzle, were the only ones of the Gear Family who were rumoured to have of survived. Matilda Bladewrench, Mother of the Gears, is pronounced missing, but a body has no been found in Gnomeregan affirming her death. The Gnomish Artillery Squad Although Jazzle was very new to the Gnomish Artillery Squad, he quickly proceeded through their ranks. He gained respect quickly, due to his diplomatic, negotation and magical skills. Soon enough, he was pronounced Gear Head by the Arch Gearmisstress, Ryea Spracklesprocket Shneebly. Jazzle was called into a private meeting with the Arch Gearmisstress. What was said in the meeting is not known, but the Gear Adept Jazzle Managear was pronounced Arch Gearmaster of the Gnomish Artillery Squad. Ryea quickly disapeared after this meeting, as she stated she had 'business elsewhere' and a 'mission to be attending to'. Insane Jazzle had done well in the Squad. He had greatly advanced it's members, and working together with Bringels Bring, he had placed a very tactiful strike on Gnomeregan, which had cleared out most of the perimetre around the Reactor Core. However, this reign of leadership was soon to be faltered. Jazzle's entire physcological stability had become unstable after a fateful encounter with Axio, a powerful Undead Sorceress, who used cunning words and ideas to warp and change Jazzle's morals, which had already become very unbalanced due to Arcanic overdoses. Jazzle succumbed to the Lady's will, and was swayed to her iron will. Doing her bidding, Jazzle acted ferociously against the members of the Alliance, and was eventually imprisoned in the Stockades for many weeks. Jazzle claimed his freedom and gained a partial amount of his old respect by warning the Stormwind Council of the sinister Operation X. He also helped Archmage Baroth Karlson in fighting Lady Axio, in an epic duel which took place in Menethil Harbour. Quotes *'Jazzle, while conversing to Debri, Gearholder of Commerce: 'You are broken, and innacurate... and you need to be maintained. Your mind has potential, but oh, it is so, so flawed... and it is I, the technician of the Scales of Balance, to fix you... *'Davareon Dezokk: 'Perhaps we can use his location to find out where he is -exactly-. Jazzle:'' Wait, you want to find his location... by using his location as a variable? Right. Why didn't I think of that...'' *'Jazzle, speaking to Counciler Lilath: 'Not following the Light is not against the law. You see, where you have gone wrong, is that this is a ethical term, not a legal term. However, I'm not suprised you saw past that. The level of intelligence you have conveyed so far has not been impressive, I must say. *'Geldar: '*Mockingly* Say, Jazzle, you sane these days? Lilath: ''Don't bait the child, Geldar.'' *'Jazzle: 'I'm not short. You're just abnormally tall. *'Jazzle: 'Good and Evil is merely a matter of opinion.